A one-page abstract for new research proposed in years 06-10 can be found after the Progress Report. =ERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) Indiana University, Bloomington, I n 47405 National Public Health Institute, Helsinki, Finland Universities of Helsinki, Turku, and Jyvaskyla, Finland KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. below. Start with Principal Investigator. List Name Rose, Richard J. Dick, Danielle M. Eriksson, CJ Peter Goate, Alison Kaprio, Jaakko Koskenvuo, Markku Lonnqvist, Jouko Naatanen, Risto O'Donnell, Brian Pulkkinen, Lea Viken, Rchard J. Disclosure Permission Statement. PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01 ) Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Organization Role on Project Indiana University, Bloomington P.I. Washington University, St. Louis Consultant National Public Health Institute, HKI Consultant Washington University, St. Louis Consultant University of Helsinki Co-Investigator University of Turku, Finland Consultant National Public Health Institute, HKI Consultant University of Helsinki Consultant Indiana University, Bloomington Co-Investigator University of Jyvaskyla, Finland Consultant Indiana University, Bloomington Co-Investigator Applicable to SBIR/STTR Only. See instructions. [] Yes [] No Page 2_ Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout Form Page 2 the application.Do not use suffixes such as 2a, 2b. Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): ROSE, Richard J The name of the principal investigatodprogram director must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT TABLE OF CONTENTS Page Numbers Face Page .................................................................................................................................................. 1 Description,